


Arachnophobia | GamTav

by ThatTrashCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTrashCan/pseuds/ThatTrashCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is terrified in his room and his good buddy Gamzee checks on him. Let us see what happens in this short story. Shall we begin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia | GamTav

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4904) by Andrew Hussie. 



You sit in your crummy home, dreaming of flight when, all of a sudden, a spider crawls from the ceiling. It causes you to scream very loudly, due to your fear of spiders. You hear loud stomping as your friend/flush crush, Gamzee, charges in from another room.

"tAvBrO, wHaT tHe MoThErFuCk Is WrOnG??

You point at the spider just as it falls from the roof onto your face, causing you flip out and fall out of your four wheeled device. Gamzee grabs the spider and squishes it between his fingers. He then runs to you and assists you in getting back into the four wheeled device.

"uHH, sORRY, i DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU COME HERE I JUST-" you attempted to say before your flush crush interrupts you.

"I uNdErStAnD tAvBrO. iT's BeCaUsE oF tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiNg SpIdEr GiRl, RiGhT?"

You nod shyly just in case Vriska was listening in on you with one of her mind tricks. Gamzee sits on the floor in front of you.

"WhAt MoThErFuCkInG eLsE iS wRoNg?" He said with his strange, but amazing voice.

"nOTHING, , ," You sputtered due to the question.

"bRo." He said as serious as a high clown cultist can sound, "JuSt TeLl mE."

Tell him about your feelings? Could you possibly tell him about that? What if that ruins your friendship with him? What if he also started making fun of you? What if he tells _Vriska_ about your flush for him? What should you do?

"i AM JUST FINE," you say after a moment. " wHAT ABOUT YOU?"

Most. Idiotic. Response. Ever.

Gamzee shrugged. "fInE i GuEsS, bUt I sEe ThRoUgH a LiE. . ."

He can see right through you. You guessed it was time to tell him. . .

You stared straight into his eyes. " i FEEL FLU-"

Gamzee stood. He looked at you. "wItH wHo?"

Your cheeks burned pale brown. "uHH, yOU, , ,"

He just stared at you with widened eyes, leaving an awkward silence for a few moments. You blushed more in embarrassment.

"Me MOThErFuCkInG tOo. . ."

You opened your mouth in shock, he feels the _sam_ e? You wanted to say something, but before you could, you could feel lips against your own... 


End file.
